dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Last Days of the Justice Society Special Vol 1 1
:* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* ( ) :* :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Villains: * Other Characters: * Blue Beetle * Blue Devil * Captain Atom * * John Stewart/Green Lantern (Earth-One) * * Nightshade * * The Question * Robin (Earth-One) * * Vigilante (Earth-One) * Freedom Fighters ** Plastic Man ** Uncle Sam * Justice League Of America ** Batman (Earth-One) ** Black Canary (Earth-One) ** Firestorm ** Hawkman (Earth-One) ** Hawkwoman ** Martian Manhunter ** Superman (Earth-One) * Marvel Family ** Captain Marvel ** Mary Marvel * Outsiders ** Black Lightning ** Geo-Force ** Halo ** Katana ** Metamorpho * Teen Titans ** Changeling ** Cyborg ** Nightwing ** Starfire ** Wonder Girl Locations: * :* :* Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This is the last time we see the Justice Society members except for Power Girl, Star-Spangled Kid, Spectre, and Dr. Fate participate in any present-day stories in the New Earth reality until 1992. They remain locked in the Ragnarok battle until the time of Armageddon: Inferno #3-4, when they are replaced by Abraxis' "daemen". The story was originally intended to be a retirement of using the Justice Society in present-day stories, with the focus shifting on their continued Golden Age adventures in Young All-Stars and those of their original Earth-2 successor group Infinity, Inc. * This story is also briefly recapped in Armageddon: Inferno #3, though instead of the Spectre being laid low by his confrontation at the Dawn of Time with the Anti-Monitor in Crisis On Infinite Earths #10, he was struck by the Ancient Spear of Destiny thrown by Kobra as he attempted to steal it from a museum. * As for what happened to the four surviving heroes of the Justice Society: :* Power Girl becomes independent for a few years before she joins the Justice League teams in the 1990s. She rejoins the Justice Society in the 2000s, learning that her post-Crisis history of being born the granddaughter of the Atlantean sorcerer Arion was a lie. She also briefly reunited with her Earth-2 cousin Kal-L during the events of the Infinite Crisis until he died at the hands of Superboy-Prime. :* Star-Spangled Kid adopts the new identity of Skyman and continues as the leader of Infinity, Inc. until his death at the hands of Injustice Unlimited. :* Dr. Fate gathers up heroes to deal with Glorious Godfrey during Darkseid's Operation Humiliation and becomes a member of the Justice League, dealing with a "change of personnel" during his time with the League. He rejoins the Justice Society during the time of Zero Hour, where Kent and Inza Nelson would perish at the hands of Extant. The mantle of Dr. Fate is later passed on to a resurrected Hector Hall who becomes a member of the Justice Society. :* The Spectre returns to active duty as a superhero, mostly going independent and going through changes in abilities as well as "changes in personnel", switching from Jim Corrigan to Hal Jordan to his present host Crispus Allen. * The bodies of both the Huntress and the Earth-2 Robin were claimed to never have been found at the end of Crisis On Infinite Earths #12. * Hawkgirl and Sandy the Golden Boy participate with the group in this story, though at the time they were not officially members of the Justice Society. * Infinity Inc. #30 deals with the members of that team mourning the disappearance of the Justice Society in this story. Prior to this, in issue #27, Brainwave Jr. helps ease the suffering of Lyta Trevor remembering her pre-Crisis past of being the daughter of the Golden Age/Earth-2 Wonder Woman by erasing her memories of such. * Though the story happens after the Crisis On Infinite Earths, there are still pre-Crisis elements in it, particularly in the 1945 flashback sequences where we still see the Golden Age versions of Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman among the gathered Justice Society heroes present. The "sweeping effects" of the Crisis have not yet taken hold at this point, and in the 1940s do not take hold until Mekanique releases them in . | Trivia = * Dr. Fate removed Star-Spangled Kid and Power Girl from the fight because they were young. For some reason, likely editorial, Sandy the Golden Boy, who was also young, was not similarly spared. | Recommended = | Links = }}